Christmas Happiness
by ruki4062jo
Summary: "Sama-sama Hinamori." Ia sekarang yakin, Hinamori telah menyadari keberadaannya. Hinamori tidak akan sendiri lagi, Rukia masih ada sebagai sahabatnya dan akan menemaninya selama yang ia bisa. Fic Collab with kathssiELF. Fic Special untuk Hari Natal. RnR?


Christmas Happiness

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**xxx**

Kuchiki Rukia Fic. With Hinamori Momo and Ishida Uryuu.

3rd Person POV. AU. _Maybe_, Out-Of-Character. Don't Like Don't Read !

Happy Reading !

**xxx**

**24 Desember, sore hari…**

"Kau selalu pulang larut malam dengan keadaan mabuk. Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan itu baik?"

"Memang apa hakmu untuk melarangku seperti ini?"

"Kau tak pernah mempedulikan Momo! Momo itu anak kita, tak sepantasnya kau bersikap buruk seperti itu!"

"Berisik! Harusnya kau juga berpikir! Pernahkah kau mempedulikan dia? Kau sendiri selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu sendiri dan bahkan lupa menjemputnya pulang sekolah. Memang kerjaanmu sebanyak apa?"

Teriakan dibalas teriakan terus-menerus terdengar dari arah ruang tamu. Hinamori yang bahkan berada di kamarnya sendiri, bisa mendengar perkelahian orang tuanya dengan jelas.

"Kau memang tidak becus menjadi orang tua!"

"Kau kira kau sendiri bisa menjadi orang tua yang baik?"

Hinamori merasakan tubuhnya semakin membeku. Teriakan dari kedua orang tuanya yang tak kunjung berhenti membuat napasnya terasa sesak. Pandangannya sendiri sudah setengah tertutup oleh air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

Dia hanya mampu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat, sebelum berjalan keluar kamar dan melewati ruang tamu.

"Momo, kau mau ke mana?" tanya ibunya.

Langkahnya terhenti. "Aku lelah dengan kalian, dengan pertengkaran kalian, dengan teriakan kalian. Aku ingin menghirup udara segar—walau sebentar," jawabnya—tanpa menoleh sedikit pun.

"Lihat, Momo saja sampai berbicara seperti itu. Sebenarnya kau ini mengajarinya dengan benar atau tidak?" suara ayahnya terdengar dengan nada tinggi.

_Sepertinya akan terjadi pertengkaran panjang lagi_, batin Hinamori. Ia sudah sangat lelah. Sudah terlalu lelah untuk mendengar lebih dari itu.

"AKU SUDAH MUAK!" teriaknya keras—yang bahkan mampu membuat suara kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Hanya ada keheningan yang menyelemuti keadaan sekitarnya.

Ia menarik napas kembali lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan. Dengan langkah terseret, ia mulai berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Suara orang tuanya masih tidak terdengar, hingga ia menutup pintu tersebut.

**xxx**

PRAAANG!

Rukia memecahkan celengannya. Ia kemudian menghitung jumlah uang yang sekarang berada di lantai kamarnya itu.

"100 yen… 200 yen…" ia masih menghitung, hingga akhirnya hasil akhirnya telah diketahui. "500 yen…."

Rukia menghela nafas. "Hanya 500 yen."

Ia bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukan hanya dengan 500 yen? Harga kue Natal paling murah adalah 1000 yen. Jika ia meminta uang dari kakaknya, kakaknya pasti tidak akan memberikan. Kakaknya—Kuchiki Byakuya—adalah orang yang tegas, begitu juga orang tuanya. Mereka telah lama mengajarkan disiplin pada Rukia, termasuk dalam pemakaian uang.

"Haah, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kurang 500 yen, tidak bisa membeli kue Natal untuk Hinamori…"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide cemerlang dari dalam kepalanya. Ia melirik ke arah sebuah lemari dalam kamarnya. Secepat kilat ia berlari meraih pintu lemari itu dan membukanya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang memilah-milah sesuatu. Tak berapa lama, ia tersenyum dan mengambil sepasang _gladiator sandals_ berwarna putih. _Gladiator sandals_ yang hampir mencapai lutut itu ia beli sendiri dengan harga sekitar 11000 yen di Shibuya 109.

"Sudah kuputuskan," kata Rukia. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak sepatu di dalam lemari kemudian memasukkan _gladiator sandals_ tadi. Ia meletakkan kotak sepatu di atas meja belajar . Kemudian ia mengambil jaket dan dompetnya serta sebuah tas _chanel_ agak besar berwarna putih, memasukkan kotak sepatu di atas meja belajar dan keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2.

**xxx**

Rumah Rukia tak jauh dari taman kota, sedangkan taman kota tak jauh dari kompleks pertokoan yang ramai di Karakura. Belum lima menit, Rukia sudah sampai di depan taman kota. Di tengah-tengah taman kota telah berdiri dengan tegap sebuah pohon Natal yang besar dengan banyak hiasan seperti _garland _dan lampu warna-warni. Bangku-bangku taman pun dihiasi dengan _garland_. Hanya menunggu salju yang turun, maka pemandangan di taman kota ini akan jauh lebih indah lagi.

"Uwaaa, pohon Natal kali ini dihias lebih indah dari tahun lalu!" kata Rukia sambil berjalan menuju pohon Natal di tengah taman kota.

Sedetik kemudian, Rukia termangu diam. "Coba aku bisa menunjukkan pohon Natal ini pada Hinamori. Ia belum pernah keluar melihat pohon Natal taman kota setiap Natal. Aku hanya ingin ia bahagia…"

TING!

Setitik cahaya muncul dari puncak pohon Natal, padahal lampu Natal baru menyala pada malam hari. Rukia yang melihat cahaya itu hanya menatap heran. Kian lama cahay itu mulai mredup hingga tiba-tiba Rukia bisa melihat seorang pria berkacamata…

"Kebaikan dan ketulusan hatimu memanggil saya. Saya Ishida Uryuu, peri Natal masa kini, siap melayanimu pada malam Natal ini," kata pria itu sambil membungkukkan badannya layaknya seorang pelayan café. Rukia terkejut dan dengan reflek ia melangkah mundur.

"Mengapa menjauh?" tanya pria itu bingung. "Saya tidak jahat, percayalah.

"Kau—" ucapan Rukia terhenti sementara. Rasa terkejutnya masih belum hilang. Ia menarik nafas kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan.

"Bernafaslah dahulu," ucap pria itu. "Saya tahu kau pasti kaget melihat saya."

"Memang begitu adanya," sela Rukia.

Pria itu hanya mengangguk dan kembali berkata, "Saya Ishida Uryuu, siap melayanimu pada malam Natal ini."

Rukia hanya terpaku di tempat sambil memandangi pria itu. Bayangkan, tiba-tiba saja ada seorang pria yang muncul dari cahaya puncak pohon Natal—yang menyala saja tidak!

Rukia hanya memegang dahinya dan bergumam pelan, "Ini pasti mimpi."

"Kau merasa bermimpi?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Tapi karena kehadiranmu, aku mulai meragukannya."

Pria itu—yang bernama Ishida Uryuu—hanya tersenyum tipis. "Saya sudah bilang, saya adalah peri Natal masa kini—peri yang ditugaskan untuk memberi kebahagiaan kepada orang-orang yang merayakan Natal. Dan melihatmu… saya pikir, kau memiliki masalah pada hari penuh kebahagiaan ini."

Peri?

Rukia tahu, peri hanyalah khayalan. Sebuah pemeran dalam cerita dongeng. Memang dulu Rukia percaya—dulu, sewaktu ia masih kelas 4 SD. Tapi sekarang, ia yakin, tidak ada yang namanya peri. Lalu, pria di hadapannya ini sebenarnya apa?

"Kau bukan manusia?" tanya Rukia ragu.

"Saya sudah mengatakan saya peri. Kenapa kau tidak mempercayainya?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Peri hanya khayalan. Kalau pun ada, mungkin itu hanya halusinasi."

Ishida menghela napas lalu berkata, "Akan saya buktikan," ia menunduk dan mengambil sebuah daun, "kalau peri itu memang ada."

Ia memegang daun itu dengan erat dan menutupnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kemudian, muncul seberkas cahaya dari dalam genggamannya. Saat itu juga, ia melempar daun tersebut ke atas tanah.

Dan daun itu berubah menjadi sepasang sarung tangan bewarna merah dengan garis-garis hijau. Rukia yang melihat hal tersebut merasa matanya hampir melompat dari tempatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya?" kata Rukia sambil menunjuk sarung tangan tersebut. "Kau pesulap?"

"Lebih baik kau tidak banyak bertanya. Segera ambil sarung tangan itu," kata Ishida. "Kau akan membutuhkannya kalau salju turun nanti."

Rukia tidak membalas perkataan Ishida barusan—ia hanya terpaku di tempat sebelum ia mengambil sarung tangan pemberian peri bernama Ishida itu.

"Memang salju akan turun?" tanyanya lalu melihat tangannya sendiri. Ya, ia memang tidak memakai sarung tangan sedari tadi. Tidak terbesit sedikit pun di dalam benaknya kalau salju akan turun hari itu.

"Keajaiban Natal bisa membuat apa saja terjadi," ucap Ishida. "Nah, sekarang apa kau percaya kalau aku memang peri?"

Rukia awalnya hanya memandang Ishida, namun kemudian ia mengangguk pelan. "Sedikit tapi."

"Ya sudahlah, tak apa," kata Ishida tenang. "Sekarang, beritahu saya apa masalahmu di malam Natal ini."

"Hmm…" Rukia ragu. Apa tak masalah memberitahu keinginannya pada Ishida?

"Beritahu saja, saya tak akan macam-macam," kata Ishida—seolah berusaha menyakinkan Rukia.

"Baiklah, akan aku ceritakan," kata Rukia. "Sebenarnya… Aku ingin memberikan sebuah kue pada sahabatku, Hinamori, pada malam Natal ini. Setiap tahun ia tak pernah bahagia baik pada malam Natal maupun pada hari Natal. Aku hanya ingin berbagi kebahagiaan kepadanya, tapi aku tidak punya uang yang cukup."

Ishida mengangguk seraya berkata, "Kau tidak bisa minta orang tuamu membelikan sebuah kue? Harga kue kan, murah."

Rukia menghela nafas. "Tidak mungkin. Sebelumnya aku hanya ingin menjelaskan—bukan untuk menyombongkan diri—sebenarnya keluargaku termasuk kaya, tapi mereka sangat tegas, baik orang tuaku maupun kakakku. Kue paling murah harganya 1000 yen, sedangkan uang yang aku punya hanya 500 yen."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan agar kau bisa membeli kue untuknya?"

"Aku akan menjual _gladiator sandals_ milikku yang harganya bisa menambah jumlah uangku, jadi aku bisa membeli kue untuknya."

"Kau bawa _gladiator sandals_ itu?"

Rukia mengangguk.

"Oh begitu... nah, sekarang saya ingin tahu, apa yang disukai oleh Hinamori?"

"Ehm, apa ya? Tunggu, beri aku waktu berpikir," kata Rukia. "Ah iya! Dia sangat suka bunga mawar!"

Ishida menaikkan alisnya. "Bunga mawar?"

Rukia mengangguk yakin. "Aku ingat waktu ke rumahnya dulu, di kamarnya pasti ada bunga mawar—entah warna putih atau merah."

Ishida hanya mengangguk mengerti. Lalu, ia mulai berjalan di sekitar pohon Natal dan menemukan apa yang dicari. Bunga mawar merah yang tumbuh dengan baik di salah satu sudut taman. Ia menunduk dan memetik satu di antaranya.

"Baiklah, kau ingin kue bukan?" tanya Ishida.

Rukia tentu saja mengangguk. "Iya, kue yang tidak terlalu kecil dan besar. Cukup untukku dan Hinamori. Kue yang bisa memberitahu Hinamori bahwa ia masih punya sahabat di tengah kesulitannya selama ini."

Ishida tersenyum. Dari matanya, Ishida bisa melihat cahaya di sekeliling Rukia. Gadis itu benar-benar tulus dengan harapan sendiri.

Ishida menggenggam bunga mawar di tangannya dengan erat lalu menutupnya dengan kedua tangan—sama seperti yang dilakukannya pada daun tadi. Kemudian ia menutup matanya—membayangkan kue seperti yang akan diberikannya. Ia tidak mau membuat Rukia kecewa.

Seberkas cahaya tampak dari genggaman Ishida. Semakin bercahaya—bahkan membuat Rukia yang melihatnya harus memejamkan matanya karena silau oleh cahaya tersebut.

"Sudah."

Rukia kembali membuka matanya dan menemukan sebuah kotak di tangan Ishida. Berhasilkah?

"Bukalah," kata Ishida.

Rukia mengangguk dan mengambil kotak tersebut dari Ishida. Dibukanya penutup kotak tersebut dan menemukan sebuah kue benar-benar ada di sana. Kue berlapis cream putih dan hiasan bunga mawar dari _icing sugar_ di setiap pinggirnya. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah hiasan pohon Natal dan dua orang gadis yang duduk berdua di sebuah kursi taman. Salah seorang dari gadis itu tampak sedang memberikan sepotong kue pada gadis yang satu lagi.

Bahkan di dalam kotak tersebut sudah ada dua buah piring plastik, sendok plastik dan sebuah pisau pemotong kue. Lengkap.

"Kau suka?" pertanyaan Ishida membuat Rukia menoleh dan menatap Ishida.

"Tentu saja! Tidak pernah kutemui kue yang lebih bagus dari ini!" serunya gembira lalu melihat kue itu kembali. "Ini kue yang cocok untuk kuberikan pada Hinamori."

Tepat pada saat itu juga Rukia melihat sosok yang tidak asing sedang berjalan lemah di taman tersebut. "Itu Hinamori!" serunya lalu kembali memandang Ishida.

"Apa dia bisa melihatmu?" tanya Rukia.

Ishida menggeleng. "Tidak, hanya orang yang saya kehendaki yang bisa melihat saya. Lebih baik kau segera pergi, kalau dia melihatmu, dia akan bingung melihatmu berbicara sendiri."

Rukia hanya mengangguk lalu mulai berjalan menghampiri sosok Hinamori.

**xxx**

Hinamori tidak tahu kemana langkahnya membawanya pergi. Ia hanya ingin menjauh dari rumahnya, dari segala masalah di dalam keluarganya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Ia hanya ingin lepas dari semua itu—walau hanya sejenak, tidak apa, asal ia bisa merasa tenang.

"Hinamori."

Hinamori mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan gadis yang tidak asing lagi baginya. "Kuchiki-san, kenapa kau di sini?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku mencari sedari tadi," jawab Rukia. "Ayo kita duduk di bangku itu, aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu."

Hinamori tidak sempat berkata apa pun saat Rukia menariknya ke sebuah bangku taman. Dan lagi, saat Rukia membuka kotak tersebut, ia hanya mampu tercengang.

"Kue untuk siapa ini?" tanyanya.

"Ini untukmu."

Hinamori memandangi kue itu dengan tidak percaya. "U-untukku? Ah, kue ini bagus sekali! Pasti Kuchiki-san sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untuk ini," kata Hinamori lirih. Ia merasa tidak enak dengan Rukia.

Rukia kontan menggeleng. "Tidak apa, aku tulus memberikan kue ini untukmu."

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini untukku?"

"Aku hanya ingin berbagi denganmu hari ini. Aku memang tidak terlalu tahu tentang masalahmu dengan keluargamu, tapi aku tahu, kau membutuhkan sesuatu yang mampu membuatmu tetap berdiri tegak. Percayalah, aku masih di sini Hinamori. Aku sahabatmu dan siap menemanimu di saat kamu sendiri," jawab Rukia sambil memotong kue tersebut dan memberikannya pada Hinamori. "Ambilah."

Hinamori mengambil kue tersebut dan memandanginya dengan lama. "Ayo makan." Terdengar suara Rukia.

Hinamori mengangguk dan mengambil sedikit kue tersebut dan mencobanya. "Enak," katanya. "Enak sekali."

Ia tidak tahu kenapa air matanya mengalir pelan di pipinya. Ia sadar, saat memakan kue ini, ia bisa merasakan ketulusan Rukia di dalamnya. Entah karena apa, ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dalam setiap gigitannya.

Ia lupa, ia masih memiliki seorang sahabat. Lilin kecilnya yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah redup.

"Hinamori…."

Hinamori menyeka air matanya dan berkata dengan suara parau, "Terima kasih Kuchiki-san… terima kasih…."

Rukia tersenyum. "Sama-sama Hinamori." Ia sekarang yakin, Hinamori telah menyadari keberadaannya. Hinamori tidak akan sendiri lagi, Rukia masih ada sebagai sahabatnya dan akan menemaninya selama yang ia bisa. Pasti.

Dari balik pohon Natal yang mulai bersinar terang seiring berjalannya waktu, tampak seberkas cahaya yang lebih terang dari lampu-lampu yang menghiasi pohon Natal itu. Itu Ishida.

"Tugasku telah selesai," bisik Ishida dari balik pohon Natal.

Rukia tersenyum. "Terima kasih_… _Ishida-kun."

Ishida membalas senyum Rukia. Perlahan, cahaya dari balik pohon Natal mulai menghilang hingga akhirnya betul-betul hilang dari pandangan Rukia.

Tak berapa lama, salju turun.

"Waa, salju!" kata Hinamori sambil menengadahkan tangannya. Wajahnya memancarkan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah dilihat oleh seorangpun. "Hah, mulai dingin."

Rukia teringat. Di tangannya terdapat sarung tangan pemberian Ishida saat Ishida mengubah selembar daun menjadi sarung tangan itu.

"Hinamori, ambil ini," kata Rukia sambil memberikan sarung tangan itu. "Kau mulai kedinginan, kan?"

Hinamori menolak. "Tidak usah, kau juga pasti kedinginan."

Rukia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Hadiah Natalku untukmu. Terimalah."

Setelah mempertimbangkan, Hinamori kemudian mengambil sarung tangan yang diberikan oleh Rukia. "Terima kasih, Kuchiki. Kau telah membuatku bahagia."

Rukia tersenyum lagi dan Hinamori membalas senyumannya.

Rukia dan Hinamori menengadahkan kepala dan tangan mereka. Suasana hati mereka sama-sama bahagia—damai. Kehangatan menyelimuti mereka walaupun saat itu salju turun.

**xxx**

**Merry Christmas :)**

**xxx**

Author (ruki4062jo) : Jadi deh fic collab pertama saya yang berhasil dengan kath XDD kath kath, baru kali ini kita nulis fic bener-bener selesai dan dipublish juga ^^

Baiklah, bukan maksudnya saya rasis ya tentang fic ini, masalahnya saya tahu kalo nggak semua warga FFn itu umat non-muslim, saya muslim kok sebenarnya (cuma kath, temen collab saya memang non-muslim jadi saya iseng aja bantu dia nulis fic ini). Saya hanya mau meramaikan Natal ini dengan fic ini ^^

Ladies and Gentleman

**Review?**


End file.
